starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Phoenix
Biography Early Life Michelle Crawford was born in Antietam, Maryland in 1985 to Regan and Phillip Crawford. Growing up on a farm was tough for Michelle but she enjoyed it. She never complained about having to muck out stalls or to feed and milk the cows. her parents insisted that she study hard and would make sure that her schoolwork was done before she was able to do her chores, something quite different than the norm for children who lived on farms. Because of this, she advanced normally through school, with a good and balanced education. She was a quiet child, but one who expressed herself well when it came time to do so. A great athlete she was the star of her high school's track team as well as the captain of the debate team. She found an interest in law, and the opportunity to argue before people. She dreamed of going to New York to study law at Columbia. During her childhood, she learned that she was a gifted telepath. She also had a great control over objects; she was telekinetic. Michelle never thought of using these powers to control others or to use them to get ahead in life, instead thinking that she would be able to help others with these powers. She began to train and hone her skills, slowly being able to enter almost anyone's mind and manipulate many objects to do her bidding. When she graduated from high school, she applied to Columbia along with a few other schools. However, Columbia accepted her, offering her a scholarship which would help cover some of the costs. Wildly thrilled, she accepted. She moved through her college years quickly, everything a blur. In order to help pay for the rest of the costs of college, she went to work for a Mr. Feldman. She graduated and applied to Columbia's graduate program to complete her law degree. She was accepted. At the same time, Michelle decided that she had been given her powers for a reason and that she could help people with them. She became known as Seer and after making a costume, began to take to the streets of New York City to help where she could. Although she struggled to balance everything in her life, she did it to the best of her ability. She began to work harder on her studies, while continuing to work for Mr. Feldman. It was a testament to how good of an assistant and family friend she was, when she received an invitation to his son's wedding. Shortly before that she would be present in the Times Square incident. It was there that she would meet one Julius Rapa, and see him again at the wedding, and her life would be forever changed. Times Square One night after classes, Michelle was walking through Manhattan, just to see the sights. She'd lived in the city for a while, and liked going to different places of interest even if she'd already been there. The night that she chose to go to Times Square was a fateful one, and the entire Square was attacked. Kevin Smith, Blake Buchanan, Ryan Jackson, Mike Smith, Dante Wallace, and Kimberly Thomas a group of villains attacked the Square. Julius Rapa showed up. One of the villain's attacks unloosed a chunk of the building that Michelle was by. As the chunk of the building came tumbling down towards the ground, Spiderman swooped in and grabbed Michelle, before her telekinetic powers had a chance to react and save her herself. He got her to safety, and told her that she should have been more careful. Michelle watched with a smirk, before changing into her costume, which she kept with her at all times. She went into a high pitched battle alongside Julius Rapa against the six villains. Together the two of them were able to fight them to a standstill and the six left in order to save themselves as the authorities were coming in to aid Spiderman and Seer. After the attack and their subsequent fight, Michelle and Julius were able to talk for a while. Due to Kevin Smith's attacks, she was disoriented and a bit confused. The result was that she acted on feelings that she otherwise wouldn't have. She and Julius kissed a few times. He left afterwards, and Michelle returned to her apartment, to clean up and tend to the wounds that she'd received. She went to school the next day as though nothing had happened, not surprised that the attack was on the news. Soon afterwards, she accepted the Feldmans' invitation to the wedding and attended. Reunion Michelle attended the wedding and met the best man, Julius Rapa, though she wasn't able to put two and two together. She rescued him from unwanted attentions and the two danced together. They spoke for a while, and Michelle revealed that she'd asked around about who he was. While they were dancing, Michelle's psychic ability was thwarted as she attempted to learn about him that way, though she drew the image of the Spider on Julius' suit on his chest with her fingers. Julius' Spider abilities were automatically blocking her, though she didn't know it at the time. The two flirted for a while, Michelle not realizing that since she didn't wear a mask, Julius knew that she and Seer were one and the same. Late into the night, as the party was winding down, peope came and stole some of the cars belonging to people at the reception hall. Michelle left to change into Seer to help track the people down and get the stolen property back. However, she didn't leave until after Julius did, to try to do the same thing as Spiderman. The two of them converged on the escaping thieves at about the same time. During the ensuing fight, Michelle was paired up against Spade. The huge man used guns as his weaponry, having exceptional, superhuman aim, speed, durability, and strength. Despite her abilities in telekinesis and her own other superpowers, Michelle was unable to block all of Spade's shots and took one of the bullets to the hip. Spiderman got to her before Spade could, as she'd thrown the man away from her a huge distance using her telekinesis. He grabbed her and brought her to Julius Rapa's apartment to allow her to recuperate and heal. When Michelle came to, she was greeted by not Spider-Man but Julius Rapa. While they had hit it off well at the party, Michelle was a bit upset with Spider-Man and took it out on Julius. They also began to flirt more, going back and forth over breakfast. Unfortunately for Julius, he decided that he couldn't yet trust Michelle with the fact that he was Spider-Man, something that would hurt him down the road. He forced her to rest, bodily picking her up and taking her to the bedroom. He did it after she attempted to get him to kiss her, since she was suspicious as to why Spider-Man would have brought her here, after she had just met Julius at the wedding. More Coming Soon pistols]] Black Roses Information Coming Soon Fire Flame: The First Song Information Coming Soon Powers Michelle Crawford has been stated to be an Omega Level Mutant. By birth, Michelle is a powerful telepathic and telekinetic mutant. She is also now the avatar of the Phoenix Force, and while acting as its avatar she is one of the most powerful Cosmic entities in the Earth-515 universe. '''Telepathy:'She can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals. The range at which she can perform these feats is greatly increased while she is accessing the Phoenix Force. She has demonstrated the following specialized uses: *''Telepathic Defense:'' She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. **''Telepathic Cloak:'' She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psis may notice and 'see' through this ability. **''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by mutant detector-type devises or by other telepaths. **''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. **''Telepathic Camouflage:'' She can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. **''Mind Control:'' She can control the thoughts and actions of others. **''Mind Possession:'' She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. **''Personality Alteration:'' She can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. **''Mental Paralysis:'' She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. **''Mental Amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. **''Mind Transferral:'' She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed. **''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a persons brain. **''Mental Sedating:'' Can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. **''Neural Jumpstart:'' She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, she could increase another mutants powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. **''Dilate Power:'' Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psionic Blast:'' She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto Astral Plane or the physical plane. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' She can manifest her telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Telekinesis: Michelle's telekinetic abilities enable her to levitate herself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *'Telekinetic Force-Fields:' Michelle protects herself with others a personal force field. As well powerful shields and energy blast. While she has access to the Phoenix Force, she is able to manipulate matter and energy on a sub-atomic scale using her telekinesis. She can even change her Phoenix clothes into a set of street clothes, and lift multiple heavy objects at once without having any difficulties. Phoenix Force Avatar: As the avatar of the Phoenix Force, Michelle may greatly increase her powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers: *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light *''Cosmic Pyrokinesis:'' Michelle, while acting as a Phoenix Force avatar, can create 'cosmic' flames under any conditions even the impossible ones such as vacuum space or underwater. These flames do not require oxygen to burn, and burn so intensely that matter is consumed without by-products such as ash. Michelle has perfect control over these flames, and they only consume what she wills. Typically they manifest as a raptor or part of a raptor such as a claw or wings. It is unclear whether these flames are an extension of her powerful telekinesis or a more general property of the Phoenix Force, or it is possible that she can create her very powerful 'cosmic' flames by the combination of both her extended telekinesis power and Phoenix Force as the result of her status as the one true Phoenix. It is certainly true that the cosmic flames are literal punctuation to the Phoenix's purpose to 'burn away what doesn't work.' *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' That lets her feel the texture of objects she has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which she has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. *''Resurrection:'' The Phoenix Force can resurrect others after they have died. It is unknown if factors such as time since death have an effect on the ability to successfully resurrect a person, nor is it clear how the Phoenix calls back the soul of a person to their body. It has been suggested that she can resurrect others as well by reconstructing and repairing their bodies at a molecular level. Documentation is needed. It is unclear how Phoenix recalls the spirit of the departed in these cases, if such an act is possible. *''Immortality:'' Michelle and the Phoenix Force are one-and-the-same entity at some fundamental level, and as such Michelle can never truly die. Upon the death of her corporeal form, She spends time in the The White Hot Room doing 'Phoenix work'. The Phoenix Force can also restore her body to life, although there appears to be some unknown limitation to how quickly it can successfully accomplish this following her death. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' While acting as the Phoenix Force, Jean can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect her actions will have. It may be the case that time as a concept doesn't apply to the White Hot Room. Skills and Abilities Information Coming Soon Category:Characters (WH)Category: Females (WH)Category:MutantsCategory: MirrodinCategory: Spider FamilyCategory: Mirrodin (WoH)